Growing up
by Lilprincess16
Summary: Dans la vie, il y a des choses qui ne se font pas. Tomber amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Coucher avec. Tomber enceinte. Généralement, il vaut mieux éviter. Sauf qu'on ne contrôle pas tout...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! **  
><strong>Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire.<strong>

**Je vais tenter de poster plusieurs fois par semaine, les chapitres étant cours, ça me permet de poster plus souvent ! **

**Comme d'habitude... Twilight ne m'appartient pas. Mais cette histoire oui ! ;) **

* * *

><p>Il y a des choses dans la vie qui ne se font pas. Mettre deux chaussettes différentes. Manger des sardines avec de la confiture. Porter la même petite culotte deux jours de suite.<p>

Il y a aussi des choses qui ne se font pas mais que l'on fait quand même. Manger le pot de glace en entier devant une émission débile à la télé. Se coucher tard la veille d'un cours important. Dire du mal de la pouffiasse qui a couché avec tout l'amphi, ou presque.

Il y a des choses qu'on devrait faire mais que l'on ne fait malheureusement pas. Utiliser un préservatif. Prendre des nouvelles de nos parents. Mettre de l'argent de côté.

Je ne suis ni extravertie, ni dévergondée, ni dépressive, ni un vrai rayon de soleil. Je suis moi. La simple et banale Bella. Cheveux marrons. Yeux marrons. Je rougis dès que je dois parler devant un groupe de personnes. J'étudie la littérature. Je sais, pour la plupart des gens, c'est ennuyeux comme la mort. Pas pour moi. Je ne compte plus les heures passées à dévorer des livres. Ça me convient très bien. Mon père dit toujours que je suis dans mon monde quand je lis. Il a raison. Et ce monde là est parfois bien plus accueillant que celui dans lequel nous vivons.

Il y a des tas de choses que je fais et que je ne fais pas. J'ai avalé un pot de Ben&Jerry's il y a à peine une heure, et à la petite cuillère directement dans le pot s'il vous plait. Je déteste faire la vaisselle et laisse volontiers la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, quitte à rendre ma colocataire, Alice, dingue. Je considère le repassage comme faisant partie des Cinq Plaies.

J'ai, comme toute fille qui se respecte, un ex plus con qu'on ne peut l'imaginer. Le genre d'ex qui te trompe depuis des mois mais qui voudrait te faire gober que tout peut s'arranger. Ouais c'est ça, et la marmotte... J'ai une colocataire folle. Maniaque et shopping addict. Qui se bat contre moi pour me faire porter des robes. Elle est toujours parfaite. Maquillée. Coiffée. Bien habillée. Tellement parfaite que ça en force le respect. Elle est aussi l'une de mes meilleures amies depuis notre entrée à la fac. Ses cheveux sont assez courts, noirs, et contrastent avec ses yeux bleus. Je fais souvent pâle figure à côté d'elle mais je me suis faite une raison.

J'ai généralement assez peu de chance dans la vie. Je suis capable de trébucher sur un goudron qui vient d'être refait et sans un gravier. Je suis aussi le genre de fille qui tombe amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Et qui couche avec. Sans qu'il ne s'en souvienne. Saoul comme il était, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Oh ! Et je suis aussi le genre de fille qui tombe enceinte. De ce même meilleur ami. Qui ne se souvient de rien.

Oui , c'est ça, c'est tout à fait moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vous en pensez-quoi ?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Un énorme merci pour toutes vos review, je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que vous avez lu et aimez le premier chapitre ! J'espère que le second vous plaira tout autant !**

**Comme d'habitude... Twilight ne m'appartient pas. Mais cette histoire oui ! ;)**

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un coureur. Ou un séducteur. Ou un connard. Tout dépend du point de vue duquel on se place. Il est ce genre de mec qui couche avec les filles sans les rappeler. Et il ne prend même plus la peine de s'en cacher. Il n'a aucun mal à allonger sa liste de conquête. Il faut bien avouer qu'il n'est pas désagréable à regarder. Comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui, « je ne le ferais pas dormir dans la baignoire ». Il est...séduisant ? Attirant ? Charmeur ? Attentionné ? Oui bon d'accord, parfait. Voilà c'est dit. Il est parfait.<p>

Edward ne veut pas d'une relation sérieuse. Il le répète bien assez souvent pour que l'on soit tous au courant. Moi la première. Oh, il ne le fait pas intentionnellement. Il n'a aucune idée de mes sentiments pour lui. Et ça va rester comme ça. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Ou pas.

« Tu devrais lui dire. »

Je relève la tête de mon bouquin pour voir Alice droite comme un I devant moi, les mains sur les hanches. Oh, elle est décidée . Ne vous méprenez pas, Alice n'est pas bien grande, voir même petite, mais elle peut vraiment être intimidante quand elle le veut. Voir terrifiante. Et épuisante. Je l'aime.

« Alice, on en a déjà parlé. Je ne peux pas lui dire. »

Je reprends ma lecture, pour lui montrer que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler plus que ça.

« Ce n'est pas que tu ne peux pas, c'est que tu ne veux pas ».

Je vous ai dit qu'elle pouvait être exaspérante aussi ?

« Parce que tu me vois lui dire, entre deux bières, « Hey Edward, tu te souviens de l'anniversaire d'Alice ? Oui, celui où on était complètement saouls ! On a couché ensemble et Ô joie, je suis enceinte. Oui c'est ce qu'il arrive quand on ne met pas de préservatif parce qu'on est trop bourrés pour se rendre compte de ce qu'on fait. Evidement, il est de toi puisque ma vie sexuelle est proche de zéro.» Je suis sure qu'il adorerait!»

- Mais tu ne peux pas lui mentir !

- Je ne vais pas lui mentir...juste... Ne rien lui dire...

Bella...»

Son ton moralisateur me met hors de moi. Encore hier, j'étais dans la salle de bain, les yeux fixés sur ce...sur ce putain de test de grossesse. Et elle voudrait que je cours chez Edward pour lui annoncer. Non. Non ça ne marche pas comme ça.

_La porte s'ouvre et Alice se laisse glisser sur le sol. Assise avec moi sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, elle pose une main sur mon genoux droit pour me rassurer._

_«Tout ira bien Bella...»_

_J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps devant l'aburdité de ma situation. Le chronomètre de mon téléphone portable sonne. Trois minutes._

_« C'est le moment ?» Alice me demande. Je hoche la tête._

_Lentement, j'attrape le petit morceau de plastique et le retourne. Merde. Putain. Merde. Merde. Merde. Deux lignes. Enceinte. Je suis enceinte._

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**Je sais, c'est court. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est ce qui va me permettre de poster plus souvent ! **

**A très vite !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux autres ! Beaucoup de lecteurs, moins de review, allez je compte sur vous !**

**Comme d'habitude... Twilight ne m'appartient pas. Mais cette histoire oui ! ;)**

* * *

><p>Alice m'avait dit que tout irait bien. Elle avait tort. Tout ne va pas bien. Je ne vais pas bien. Mon coeur se soulève une nouvelle fois et je me vide à nouveau dans les toilettes. Des larmes coulent de mes yeux sans même que je ne m'en rende compte.<p>

Lentement, je me redresse, me lave les dents, bois un verre d'eau et file m'enrouler dans ma couette.

Mon portable vibre. Encore. Je sais qu'il se demande ce qu'il se passe, ça fait bientôt une semaine que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie. Connaissant Edward, il arrivera bientôt à saturation et débarquera ici sur ses grands chevaux. J'entends qu'on sonne à la porte et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'entre-ouvre pour laisser apparaître son visage. Bingo! Oui je le connais par coeur. Le problème ? Il me connait par coeur aussi. Il entre dans la pièce sans même attendre que je ne dise quoique ce soit et s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit. Roulée en boule, j'aperçois Alice du coin de l'oeil. Elle me lance un regard désolée et un demi-sourire. Je sais que même si elle avait voulut, elle n'aurait pas été capable de l'empêcher d'entrer. Edward est têtu.

Je ferme mes yeux. Je ne veux pas. Pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prête à lui parler;. Ni à le regarder . Je ne veux pas. Je sais qu'il est là parce qu'il se fait du soucis pour moi. Si il y a une chose que l'on ne peut pas reprocher à Edward, c'est d'être déloyal. Il a toujours pris soin de moi, faisant passer notre amitié avant le reste, même ses coups du soir.

J_e suis en larmes lorsque j'arrive chez lui. Je sonne et il met plus de temps que d'habitude à ouvrir la porte. Je comprends pourquoi quand il apparaît face à moi et que je remarque son apparence. Sa chemise sort de son pantalon et les premiers boutons sont ouverts. Un peu plus que la normale. Super. Ses sourcils se froncent lorsqu'il remarque que j'ai pleuré._

_« Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_là, sur son palier, je lui explique toute la soirée. Comment j'ai trouvé James à l'intérieur d'une blonde siliconée. Comment j'ai appris que ça durait plusieurs mois. Comment il a essayé de me convaincre de rester, que ça ne voulait rien dire._

_En quelques secondes, je suis engouffrée par ses bras et il me sert contre son torse. Je me laisse aller, respire son odeur et parviens à me calmer. Je ne me suis jamais sentie autant aimé qu'à ce moment là. Ce confort qu'il m'apporte, quoiqu'il se passe dans ma vie. Cette attention. Ce soucis qu'il a de me savoir heureuse. La façon dont mon corps et le sien se fondent l'un avec l'autre. Je ne me vois pas vivre sans._

_Je souris lorsqu'il embrasse le dessus de ma tête et me demande si j'ai envie qu'il aille botter le cul de James. Je décline. James n'en vaut pas la peine._

_Il me demande d'attendre quelques minutes sur le palier. Je le regarde rentrer dans son appartement et pousser la porte derrière lui, comme une barrière entre moi et ce qui m'attend à l'intérieur. J'avais presque oublié qu'il avait quelqu'un chez lui. quelques minutes plus tard, une grande blonde,,décidément, sort en trombe de l'appartement et me frôle. Ne me demandez pas si elle était siliconée elle aussi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir._

_Edward me fait signe d'entrer. Je ne me sens pas coupable d'avoir gâché sa soirée. Je ne me sens pas coupable d'être avec lui alors que j'ai certainement interrompu quelque chose entre lui et la blonde. J'ai plutôt ce sentiment de satisfaction. L'idée de savoir qu'il couche avec beaucoup de filles m'a souvent rendu jalouse. J'ai longtemps cru que c'était simplement parce que ma relation avec James était plutôt calme et routinière, sans passion, comme si je lui enviais l'aventure de la séduction et des nouvelles rencontres. Mais le voir mettre dehors sa conquête de la nuit pour moi me fait voir les choses d'un autre œil. Je ne voulais pas d'elle ici. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit avec elle._

_Je veux qu'il soit avec moi._

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre suivant ! **

**Comme d'habitude : Twilight ne m'appartient pas, mais cette histoire oui ! **

**Encore une fois : les chapitres sont courts, je sais, mais c'est un choix.**

**J'espère que vous avez tous vu le trailer de Breaking Dawn ! **

* * *

><p>Cela fait plusieurs minutes qu'Edward est assis sur mon lit. Doucement, il écarte une mèche de cheveux qui tombent dans mes yeux et la glisse derrière mon oreille.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? »

Je secoue la tête dans mon oreiller. Je ne peux pas.

« Parle-moi... Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, je veux t'aider... Tu sais que je suis là pour toi. »

Et le flot de larmes reprend. Putain d'hormones. Il ne peut pas être là pour moi. Dès qu'il saura la vérité, il ne voudra tout simplement plus être là. Furieux. Dégouté. Déçu. Voilà ce qu'il sera. Les larmes coulent et j'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur elles. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir plus aucun contrôle sur ma vie. Je sens mon lit bouger et quelques secondes plus tard, Edward est allongé derrière moi, son torse contre mon dos et ses bras autour de moi.

Comment est-ce que je peux gâcher sa vie comme ça ? La réponse est simple, je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit.

Tomber amoureuse d'Edward a été facile. Ne pas le montrer, beaucoup moins. Depuis le jour où j'ai compris que mes sentiments pour Edward étaient autre chose que de simples sentiments amicaux, rien n'a été simple. Le regard amical que je portais sur lui a changé petit à petit. Et de plus en plus, l'image du garçon avec qui j'ai grandit a été remplacé par l'image de cet homme, attirant, charmeur, drôle. J'ai déjà dit attirant ?

Il a toujours été mon meilleur ami. Celui sur qui je peux compter. Celui qui me connait par coeur. Celui qui sait comment me faire rire, me mettre en colère, me rassurer. Mais je veux plus. J'ai besoin de plus. Je veux qu'il soit là tous les matins à mon réveil. Je veux qu'il soit là tous les soirs quand je m'endorme. Je veux qu'il ait besoin de moi, envie de moi, comme j'ai envie de lui. Je voudrais qu'il n'ait plus besoin de rien, juste d'être avec moi.

« Je t'aime, tu le sais hein ? »

Je hoche la tête. Ses mots sont à la fois pénibles et réconfortants. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Je voudrais juste qu'il m'aime différemment. Qu'il me voit autrement.

« Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Et je refuse que tu me laisses dans le noir comme ça. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. »

L'idée de lui avouer la vérité me traverse l'esprit. Le soulagement que cela me procurerait. Tendrement, il caresse mes cheveux, mettant ceux qui cache mon visage derrière mon oreille gauche. Je me laisse faire. J'ai appris à chérir ses moments de proximité entre nous. C'est dans ces moments là que je me laisse aller à imager qu'il puisse un jour tomber amoureux de moi. Un jour. Ou pas.

« Je te promets de ne pas te juger.»

Je hoche la tête à nouveau et prend une grande inspiration. Il est mon meilleur ami, il a le droit de savoir.

« Je suis enceinte »

Mais il n'est pas obligé de tout savoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Vos avis ? <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 ! Et oui, qu'est-ce vous voulez, j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir en vous postant la suite :) **

**Je re-précise : OUI les chapitres sont courts, non, ça ne va pas changer, c'est un choix. Le but, c'est que j'arrive à poster un jour sur deux ou au moins deux à trois fois par semaine, ça met du temps à mettre en place, mais ça vient ^^ J'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance mais j'aimerai avoir encore plus de marge avant d'augmenter la fréquence des mises en ligne ;)**

**Comme d'habitude : Twilight ne m'appartient pas, mais cette histoire oui ! **

* * *

><p>« Hein ? »<p>

Oh et en plus il veut que je répète ?

« Je suis enceinte. »

Sa main qui caressait mes cheveux stoppe. Et c'est le début de la fin les amis !

« Comment ? »

Je lève les yeux au plafond. Comment ? Est-ce qu'il n'a pas une question encore plus débile ? Je me retourne vers lui, lui faisant face pour la première fois depuis qu'il est arrivé.

« Comment Edward ? Sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique comment on fait les bébés ? »

Mon ton est sec. Il doit me prendre pour une folle. Arf, tant pis.

« Non ! Je sais comment on... comment on fait. Je veux dire, quand ?

- A l'anniversaire d'Alice. »

Ses yeux s'élargissent de surprise. Super, il ne se souvient vraiment pas. J'imagine que coucher avec Isabella Swan n'a rien d'inoubliable. Pas vraiment une grande surprise. Par contre, l'idée qu'Isabella Swan puisse avoir une sexualité à l'air d'être tout droit venu de la 4ième dimension. Merci, vraiment merci.

« C'est James ?

- Hum non, impossible. Ça fait six mois que c'est terminé avec James. Si il était de lui, je serais quasiment prête à accoucher.

- Oh...hum...Alors qui ? »

Est-ce que je devrais être en colère qu'il ose me poser cette question ? Oui. Est-ce que je le suis ? Non. Est-ce que je suis prête à lui annoncer maintenant ? Oh putain non !

« Bella ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Qui ?

- tu ne veux pas savoir »

Plus vrai que ça, tu meurs.

« Est-ce que je le connais ?

- oui je crois, peut-être.

- il sait ?

- Non.

- Tu comptes lui dire ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je sais pas. Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas.

- Il a le droit de savoir.

- Crois-moi, il ne veut pas savoir non plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Ses questions commencent sérieusement à me gonfler. Si il savait que je parle de lui, il comprendrait mieux. Il ne veut pas savoir que je suis enceinte de lui. Comment pourrait-il avoir envie de savoir. Ça va tout changer...

« Parce que je SAIS ok ? Je SAIS ! »

Et c'est reparti pour les larmes. Trop bien.

« Hey, hey non, ne pleure pas. Je suis con, désolé. Désolé... »

Il me prend dans ses bras et pose ma tête doucement sur son torse. Je me laisse faire alors qu'il répète ses excuses encore et encore. Je hoche la tête pour lui faire savoir que je ne lui en veux pas. Je me laisse bercer et finis par m'endormir.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous êtes toujours là ! A très vite pour la suite ! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 ! **

**Profitez bien du jour férié ! **

**Comme d'habitude : Twilight ne m'appartient pas, mais cette histoire oui !**

* * *

><p>Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis toujours prisonnière d'Edward et de ses bras. Non pas que j'ai quelque chose à redire. Je veux bien être sa prisonnière quand il veut. Son souffle caresse mon coup et par les ronflements que j'entends, il s'est endormi aussi.<p>

La porte s'ouvre doucement et comme si Alice avait pu sentir que j'étais réveillée, elle glisse sa tête à l'itnérieur de la pièce.

« Hey..., elle parle doucement, certainement pour et m'offre un sourire timide.

-Hey

-Comment ça va ?

- J'ai connu mieux

- Il sait ?

- Pas en détails.

- Bella...

- Je sais, je sais... Pas maintenant Alice, pas maintenant.

- C'est toi qui vois...»

Elle me lance un dernier sourire et referme la porte. Elle sait qu'elle ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Je sens Edward bouger derrière moi et j'ai tout de suite peur de l'avoir réveiller. Je ne veux pas bouger. Je ne veux pas quitter ce cocon. Paradis.

Alors que je me prépare à devoir dire au revoir aux bras d'Edward, il resserre son étreinte autour de ma taille et me serre plus fort contre lui, si c'est encore possible. Il embrasse le derrière de ma tête et c'est comme ça que je sais qu'il est réveillé. Je rougis. Beaucoup. Il est réveillé mais il ne me rejette pas. Il ne rejette pas notre proximité, il l'accentue, comme si il avait envie d'être prêt de moi.

«On devrait manger quelque chose. Il faut que tu te nourisses»

Sa voix est toute enrouée, encore endormie. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Il me sourit et se frotte les yeux.

«Comment tu te sens?»

Je hausse les épaules. Ni bien, ni mal. Comme tous les jours précédents. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à réaliser que ma vie est en train de changer radicalement.

Il embrasse mon front et sort du lit. Il s'étire et mes yeux restent fixés sur son dos et ce que je peux en deviner à travers son tee-shirt.

Il se retourne et je fais mine de regarder la couette. J'ai trop peur qu'il remarque la façon dont je le regarde.

«Je vais nous chercher de quoi manger et je reviens. Toi, tu ne bouges pas.»

Je hoche la tête, parce que je fais ça très souvent en ce moment et le regarde quitter la pièce.

_Ses lèvres attaquent les miennes et je me laisse faire, plus que volontairement. Il n'y a pas de bataille de territoire, pas de guerre pour savoir qui domine l'autre. Il me dévore et je lui rend bien. Ses mains glissent sur mon corps. Mes seins. Ma taille. Mes hanches. Mes fesses. Mes mains, quant à elles, sont en mission. J'attrape sa boucle de ceinture et la défait rapidement. Quelques instants plus tard, je m'occupe du bouton de son pantalon. Dans un brouillard de mouvements, je suis nue, sur son lit et il est au dessus de moi. Nu aussi. Il dépose des baisers légers dans mon cou et descend jusqu'à mes seins._

_Je gémis et fais en sorte que mes hanches rencontrent les siennes. J'ai besoin de plus. Je veux plus. J'ai envie de plus. _

_«Bella...»_

_Et il n'a pas l'air contre._

_La manière dont il prononce mon nom contre ma peau brise les dernières défenses que j'ai._

_«Tu es...magnifique...parfaite...Bella»_

_Chaque pose entre ses mots est ponctuée d'un baiser. Sur mes joues. Mes paupières. Mon front. Mes lèvres. Mon cou .Il prends un peu de distance pour me regarder et je me perds dans ses yeux. Il cherche à savoir si je suis d'accord. Si je veux ce qui est en train de se passer. Je lui souris et l'embrasse, pour lui donner mon accord._

_Quelques instants plus tard, il est en moi et jamais je n'aurais pensé ressentir quelque chose comme ça. Il fait de la musique avec mon corps et même si nos mouvements sont brouillons avec l'alcool, ce que je ressens est bien plus puissant qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il m'emmène jusqu'au bout. Je crie son nom et j'ai la satisfaction de l'entendre gémir mon nom au creux de mon oreille lorsque c'est à son tour de jouir._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire progresse, vous allez apprendre à les connaître, promis :) <strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà le chapitre suivant ! **

**N'oubliez pas de lire la note en fin de chapitre ;) **

**Comme d'hab : Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan et tout ce qui touche à Twilight ne m'appartient pas. Cette fic oui par contre ! **

* * *

><p>«Alice arrête !<p>

- Bella ! ça fait un mois maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça !

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Tu n'es pas celle qui est enceinte !

- Facile ? J'en ai assez de mentir pour toi Bella !»

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je sais qu'au fond, elle a raison. Elle est la seule à savoir que je suis enceinte d'Edward et par amitié pour moi, elle le cache à tout le monde. Même à son fiancé Jasper.

«Tu m'as demandé du temps et je pensais que tu voulais simplement trouver comment aborder la chose avec lui. Mais un mois Bella ! Tu lui mens, tous les jours, il a le droit de savoir et d'être là !

- Je sais...»

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'admettre que je suis parfaitement consciente que ce que je fais est mal. Je mens à mon meilleur ami sur la paternité de mon enfant. Son enfant. Notre enfant. Je voudrais qu'il soit avec moi, à mes côtés et partager ce qu'il m'arrive avec lui. Mais est-ce que je suis prête à faire face aux conséquences ? Est-ce que je suis prête à le perdre ? Non. Je suis trop lâche, faible pour ça.

Alice fait quelque pas en avant et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Son visage ne porte aucune trace de colère. Elle ne veut que mon bien.

«Tu sais que tu n'es pas toute seule. Je suis là, nous sommes tous là pour toi. Mais...

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil je sais... Je dois lui dire...»

Elle hoche la tête en me donnant un sourire désolé.

«Comment est-ce que je peux lui dire ça Alice ? Il ne se souvient de rien... Rien du tout. Ça va mal se passer... Je ne peux pas le perdre...»

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je fixe un point invisible sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Ne pas pleurer. J'en ai assez de pleurer.

«Dis lui la vérité... Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de bonne ou de mauvaise façon de lui annoncer ça.

- La vérité, un truc comme... «Au fait Edward, tu vas être papa!» Facile...super facile...»

Je secoue la tête, défaitiste. Je ne vois pas comment les choses pourraient bien se passer. Inconsciemment, mes mains recouvrent ventre, encore plat. À deux mois et demis, on peut voir que j'ai pris un peu de poids, mais on dirait plus que j'ai trop mangé plutôt que je suis enceinte.

Sauf que mes sautes d'humeur sont exténuantes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours sommeil et je pleure pour un rien. La conversation avec Alice m'a épuisé et je sens qu'il est temps que j'aille m'allonger.

«Il tient à toi Bella... Il ne te laissera pas affronter ça toute seule.»

Edward est généreux. Attentionné.

Mais sa générosité à surement des limites. Et on approche, voir dépasse, les limites...

«Je vais aller m'allonger un peu...»

Alice fait un mouvement vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je la vois s'arrêter en chemin. Son corps se raidit, ses yeux s'élargissent de surprise.

Je me retourne lentement, et là devant moi, se trouve Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous pensez qu'il a tout entendu ? La réponse au prochain chapitre ! ^^<strong>

**Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé si on allait connaitre le point de vue d'Edward. La réponse est oui ! Mais pas dans cette histoire là. Je publierai certainement quelque chose à côté pour que vous puissiez aller lire les pensées de notre cher Edward ! **

**J'attends vos avis sur le chapitre ! Vos reviews sont ce qui me donne encore plus l'envie d'écrire et de poster rapidement ! Allez, je veux au moins 20 reviews pour ce chapitre :p **

**A très bientôt ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**C'est parti pour le chapitre 8 ! Un énorme merci pour vos reviews ! On a largement dépassé les 20 (même si certains en doutaient :p), je compte sur vous pour faire encore mieux pour ce chapitre ! **

**Comme d'hab : Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan et tout ce qui touche à Twilight ne m'appartient pas. Cette fic oui par contre !**

Il y a des moments dans la vie où on aimerait que quelqu'un ait inventé la machine à remonter le temps. Mais bien sur, aucun de ces brillants cerveaux n'a pensé à ça. À croire qu'ils jouent à Angry Birds toute la journée. Pffff. Dans ces moments là, on se demande ce qu'on a fait et à qui pour avoir la poisse comme ça. Ou pourquoi on s'est levé le matin. Je vous le dit, j'aurais mieux fait de rester couchée.

Alice me lance un regard désolé et me frôle lorsqu'elle quitte la pièce. Merci pour le soutient. Vraiment.

«Bella ?»

C'est lui. Il est toujours là. Et j'ai beau fermé les yeux et me prendre pour Harry Potter, il ne disparait toujours pas. Je me retourne et fixe un point sur le carrelage. Il faut vraiment que je fasse le ménage.

«Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que... Que tu es enceinte de moi ?»

Mon regard évite le sien. Il est hors de question que je le regarde dans les yeux. Tout sauf voir sa déception ou sa colère. Je mords ma lèvre inférieur et après quelques secondes, je hoche la tête. C'est dit. C'est fait. Je peux aller m'enterrer dans un trou maintenant ? Merci.

Je l'entends appeler mon nom plusieurs fois. Et je refuse toujours de le regarder.

«Est-ce que c'est ce que tu dis à tout le monde ? Pour éviter d'embarrasser le père du bébé ?»

Gné ? Oh non, hors de question. Ça ne passera pas. Il n'a pas le droit. Pour qui se prend-il ? Pour qui me prend-il ? Je relève la tête et plante mon regard dans le sien. J'hésite entre le gifler, lui cracher dessus ou me mettre à pleurer. Au choix. Je m'approche de lui pour la première fois et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'exploser. On va mettre ça sur le dos des hormones.

«Pour qui tu te prends ? Et qui tu es pour dire des trucs pareils ? Depuis quand je suis une menteuse ? C'est ça ta définition de l'amitié ? C'est tout ce que tu penses de moi ? Je ne suis qu'une salope et une menteuse c'est ça ? Comment tu oses me dire ça ? Hein ? Comment ?»

J'ai bien conscience que je lui hurle à la figure maintenant mais je m'en fous. Il se tient là devant moi et ne sait apparemment pas quoi faire.

«Tu as couché avec quelqu'un à l'anniversaire d'Alice non ?»

Hochement de tête.

«Tu ne te souviens pas d'elle n'est-ce pas ?»

Hochement de tête à nouveau. Il a même l'air un peu emmerdé. Tant mieux. Ça lui apprendra.

Je hausse la voix.

«Et ben Bingo ! Elle est devant toi ! Jackpot mon gars ! »

Je lève les bras au ciel.

Il secoue la tête. Il ne veut pas y croire. Bienvenue dans mon monde Edward. Je sais, mon monde craint.

«Est-ce que ça te semble si impossible ?» Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je suis étonnée qu'elles ne soient pas arrivées plus tôt. Mon monde n'est certainement pas le monde des Bisounours, j'ai pris l'habitude d'être une fontaine ambulante ces dernières semaines.

«Est-ce que l'idée d'avoir coucher avec moi te dégoute tant que ça ?»

Quand il ne répond pas, j'enroule mes bras autour de mon corps et fait quelques pas en arrière. Mon dos touche le comptoir de la cuisine. Une, deux, trois larmes descendent sur mes joues.

«Il doit y avoir une erreur...»

Ce sont les derniers mots qu'il m'adresse avant de quitter la pièce. Je sursaute quand j'entends la porte de l'appartement claquer.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vos avis ? Comment auriez-vous réagi ? Est-ce que sa réaction est justifiée ? <strong>

**A très vite !**


	9. AN

Il me semble qu'une mise au point est nécessaire. J'ai reçu plusieurs reviews, souvent de «anonymous», c'est-à-dire de personnes qui n'ont pas de compte ffnet et à qui je ne peux donc pas répondre. Ces reviews, bien que minoritaires, sont des reviews qui concernent la longueur des chapitres, chose dont j'ai pourtant déjà parlé.

Que les choses soient claires, j'accepte les critiques et les conseils et je suis très souvent touchée par votre enthousiasme. Seulement il y a une chose qu'il faut comprendre : je ne changerai pas la longueur des chapitres.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que oui, la plupart des fics ont des longs chapitres. La mienne est différente et c'est un choix délibéré. Je n'ai pas envie de faire de cette fic une histoire à longs chapitre. Le challenge est justement d'écrire une histoire et de la construire autour de ces courts passages. C'est fait exprès. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me pousse à écrire plus long, même si c'est très gentil de le demander.

Je ne suis pas débutante dans l'écriture de fics, j'ai écris, ailleurs que sur ffnet et cette fois-ci, j'ai choisi d'écrire une histoire de ce type là.

Si cela ne vous plait pas, il y a une tonne d'autres fics qui vous conviendront et qui sait, peut-être que ma prochaine aura des chapitres plus longs. En attendant, n'essayer pas de faire de cette fic ce qu'elle n'est pas et en changer son essence. J'écris ce qui me fait plaisir, pour vous mais aussi pour moi. Ce n'est pas la peine ni de compter les lignes, ni de compter les mots, ni de vérifier si ça tient sur une page word.

Chaque chapitre compte entre 500 et 700 mots (voir peut-être 800 pour certains), j'en suis parfaitement consciente, l'assume et choisi de faire comme ça. Je sais que ça en déçoit certains d'entre vous, mais toutes les fics ne peuvent pas être pareil et je peux concevoir que ce choix dérange. J'ai environs 6 chapitres en plus d'écris, je sais où va l'histoire, à vous

Pour tous ceux qui sont là depuis le début et de plus en plus nombreux, j'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre, sinon j'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur sur ffnet.

Merci pour votre soutien et merci de prendre le temps de lire.

Je sais que ce genre de message est assez nul mais j'avais besoin de pouvoir répondre aux personnes qui n'ont pas de compte (pour que je réponde aux reviews, il faut être inscrit).

Bonne journée à tous et à toutes et à très bientôt.


	10. Chapter 9

**Voilà le chapitre 9 ! **

* * *

><p>J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques. Le genre de pouvoir assez cool. Comme voler. Contrôler le temps. Faire bouger les objets avec la pensée, super pratique quand on a la flemme. Ou être invisible.<p>

Et devenir invisible me semble être le choix le plus adapté à ma situation là, tout de suite. Maintenant.

Sauf que je ne suis ni superwoman, ni catwoman, ni rien du tout.

Edward est parti il y a plusieurs heures. Je suis sur mon lit, allongée sur le dos et je fixe mon plafond. Il est passionnant, mon plafond, si vous vous posiez la question. Très passionnant. Mes mains sont posées sur mon ventre. Il est encore un peu tôt pour que les gens remarquent que je suis enceinte, mais moi je le vois, je le sais.

J'ai appris à aimer l'idée. À aimer l'enfant qui grandit à l'intérieur de moi. Oui, ce n'était pas prévu. Oui, il a été conçu dans des conditions moins qu'idéales. Oui, les relations entre son père et moi sont bien plus que compliquées. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute. Cet enfant n'a rien demandé. À personne. Mais je suis enceinte de onze semaines maintenant et j'ai appris à aimer cet enfant. Mon enfant. Notre enfant, si Edward veut un jour jouer un rôle dans la vie de ce bébé. Alice m'a demandé un matin si j'avais décidé ce que je voulais faire. Je lui ai expliqué que je n'avais jamais envisagé ça comme un choix. Plutôt comme une évidence. Est-ce que je peux avorter et punir cet être innocent ? Non. Je comprends les femmes qui le font et je les respecte. Mais c'est un bout d'Edward et moi qui grandit et je ne peux pas me résoudre

Est-ce que j'en veux à Edward ? Oui. Non. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je suis celle qui est au courant depuis bientôt un mois et demi et qui ai menti. Je suis celle qui a eu le temps d'accepter l'idée que son futur allait changer pour de bon. Je suis celle qui s'est réveillé dans son lit et qui est partie sans rien dire.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être sous le choc. Je ne peux pas non plus lui en vouloir d'être en colère. La seule chose qui me blesse, c'est son manque de confiance en moi. Comme si je pouvais être capable de mentir sur la paternité d'un enfant. Est-ce qu'il a si peu d'estime pour moi ?

Est-ce que j'ai l'impression de gâcher sa vie. Oui et non. J'ai fini par réalisé que je n'étais pas seule pour faire cet enfant. Nous étions deux. Deux idiots bourrés, certes, mais deux tout de même. Il mérite de savoir. Il mérite d'être là pour voir son fils ou sa fille grandir.

Je me surprends à imaginer une petite fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bruns - roux- bref la couleur si spéciale - et bizarre - des cheveux d'Edward. Ou un petit garçons aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bruns, foncés, chocolat, comme les miens. Toujours les yeux verts, c'est quelque chose que j'aime tellement chez lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais, il ne se passe rien à part comprendre un peu dans quel état d'esprit est Bella. C'est surtout un chapitre transitoire ! A très vite ! <strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Je vous avait bien dit que le chapitre suivant arriverait rapidement :D**

* * *

><p>Mes yeux sont fixés sur les posters affichés au mur. Des affiches pour la fécondation in vitro. Un autre sur les risques de maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Un autre sur les préservatifs. Un diplôme. Des articles de presse sur la recherche médicale et les progrès effectués. C'est le contact du gel froid sur mon estomac qui me ramène à la réalité.<p>

Ah oui. Médecin. Echographie. Bébé.

Bébé. Le seul mot qui parvient à me faire ressentir un peu de bonheur et de chaleur ces derniers jours.

La gynécologue va pour ouvrir la bouche et parler quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement pour laisser entrer, je vous le donne dans le mille, Edward Cullen. Putain de bordel de merde.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

«Je suis en retard ! Pardon ! J'ai tout raté?»

Il a du mal à respirer, son visage est tout rouge et une goutte de transpiration fait son chemin sur sa tempe. Il a apparemment couru pour venir jusqu'ici. Sauf que je ne sais pas comment il a su que je serai là. Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis la semaine dernière et la grande révélation.

Je sens son regard sur moi mais je ne me sens pas la force de le regarder dans les yeux. J'entends la gynécologue lui parler et du coin de mes yeux, je le vois s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit d'hôpital. Je garde mes yeux scotchés à l'écran.

Le rendez-vous n'est pas très long. Il est impossible de connaitre le sexe du bébé, il est encore tôt et en plus, il ou elle n'est pas très coopératif.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai pu me rhabiller et nous sommes assis au bureau, face à la gynécologue. Nous comme dans Edward et moi. Parce qu'il est encore là. Oui oui. Il n'est pas encore parti en courant. Truc de dingue, je sais.

«Bon et bien tout me semble progresser normalement. Le bébé grandit comme prévu. Mais je veux que vous fassiez attention à vos repas. Vous devez vous nourrir et prendre du poids pour que l'enfant ait tout ce dont il a besoin pour grandir correctement. Il faut prendre soin de vous.»

Je sens le regard d'Edward peser sur moi. Il n'était pas là lors de la pesée. Je n'ai pas grossis. Alors que je devrais prendre du poids, en toute logique. Mais les récents évènements et les nausées matinales-mais-pas-si-matinales ont fait que...j'ai du mal à garder de la nourriture dans mon estomac pendant plusieurs heures d'affilées. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache qu'il est en parti à blâmer pour ça. Pas envie qu'il culpabilise. Est-ce qu'il mérite d'être protéger ? Pas vraiment, j'en sais rien, mais c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire. La médecin continue à parler, je me dis qu'il serait peut-être bien que je fasse attention à ce qu'elle dit.

« Mais je suis contente de voir que le papa est là. Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin d'eux !»

Edward bouge un peu sur sa chaise, clairement mal à l'aise face à la situation. Pourquoi est-il là alors ? Il ne répond pas au médecin mais hoche la tête timidement, comme une promesse de prendre soin de moi. De nous. Alors que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés depuis plusieurs jours. Je fais quoi ? Je ris ou je pleure ? Parce que j'hésite là ? Je ne sais ni quoi penser, ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Comme d'habitude, Edward Cullen a réussi à tout chambouler.

* * *

><p><strong>Allez jeter un coup d'oeil à ma nouvelle fic : Deserving. Une strip-teaseuse, un riche Edward, que demander de plus ? ;)<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**De retour de vacances ! C'est parti pour le chapitre 11. **

**Je cherche un ou une beta qui aurait le temps de s'occuper de plusieurs fics :)**

* * *

><p>Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me suit ? Il a l'air décidé à rentrer à l'appartement avec moi et je ne sais pas comment me comporter. Je suis sur le parking de l'hôpital quand j'ose enfin lui faire face et lui parler.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Ses yeux s'élargissent, certainement surpris par mon ton. Okay, il est possible que je sois un peu sèche. Un peu. Tout petit peu. Il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et regarde le sol.

« Je...hum...j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir...

- Tant mieux pour toi. »

Oui bon, je suis aussi un peu sarcastique. J'avoue. J'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Faute aux hormones ? Peut-être. Je m'en fous.

« Est-ce que je peux rentrer avec toi ? Pour qu'on puisse parler ? »

Oh alors maintenant il veut parler ? Super.

J'ai l'impression de devenir schizophrène. Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit de le faire souffrir. Parce qu'il m'a déçu. Blessée. Une autre voix me dit que c'était prévisible. Que c'est quelqu'un de bien et qu'il mérite d'être là autant que moi. Après tout, c'est son enfant aussi. La deuxième petite voix gagne.

Je hoche la tête et prend la direction du métro. J'entends sa voix derrière moi.

« J'ai ma voiture, tu ne devrais pas prendre le métro dans ton état...je nous ramène ? »

Je devrais être en colère. Lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Que je ne suis pas handicapé. Juste enceinte. Que je peux encore marcher et prendre le métro si j'en ai envie. Que je n'ai pas besoin du chevalier en armure sur son cheval blanc.

Sauf que je me dis que c'est peut-être sa façon à lui d'être là. De montrer qu'il se fait du soucis.A nouveau, je hoche la tête et le suis à sa voiture. J'ai envie de me gifler. Passer du temps dans un si petit espace avec Edward. Pas sure que ça soit vraiment une brillante idée.

Lorsque je monte dans sa voiture, son odeur m'envahit, et avec elle, les souvenirs. C'est la même odeur que dans son lit. Ses draps. Son oreiller. Sa couette. Lui. Un mélange de cigarette, de gel douche et de CK One. Et quand je pense à son lit, je pense à la seule nuit que nous avons passé ensemble. Je pense à lui, nu. Sur moi. Puis sous moi. À ses yeux et au regard qu'il m'offre quand il me pénètre. Quand il jouit. À sa respiration sur mon cou quand il s'endort avec moi. Je secoue la tête pour effacer ça de mes pensées. Putain d'hormones.

Comme si tu avais besoin des hormones pour fantasmer, me dit ma petite voix diabolique.

Il porte un tee-shirt blanc, avec un col V et une chemise à carreaux. Il a l'air fatigué. Il ne s'est pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours. Il a toujours du mal à se raser. Une perte de temps selon lui. Sa mère, Esme, pense différemment. Il démarre la voiture et quand sa main aggripe le volant, j'ai l'impression qu'il tremble. Ce n'est pas son genre. Il est plutôt du genre à contrôler ses émotions. Du moins, en public. Il a l'air tendu. Peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. J'ai peur de passer les quarante-cinq prochaines minutes dans un lourd silence et me décide à poser mes questions.

« Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

- Alice. »

Okay... surtout n'en dit pas trop Edward. Ça pourrait te faire mal au...là où je pense.

« Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Parce que. »

Cool. Super. Tip top. Parfait. Magnifique conversation.

Comment vais-je survivre au trajet et aux prochaines heures sans m'effondrer, lui sauter dessus ou l'étrangler? Je n'en ai aucune idée.


End file.
